stay the night
by jesssmith123xxx
Summary: when Wade takes home a drunk Zoe and she asks him to stay with her , what will he do go to Vivian or stay with Zoe? but if he does stay with Zoe and Vivian finds out what will it do to their relationship? p.s this is my first story and I'm not very good at summary's .xxx disclaimer I don't own hart of Dixie or the characters just the storyline xxx
1. Chapter 1- drunken nights

**Zoe**** pov :**

Here I am sitting in the town square wasted, i cant even remember where i was an hour ago.I don't usually get this drunk but I am so lonely that's not just cause Joel left because I'm not sure I was ever even in love with him.I thought I was until I saw Wade with Vivian acting like a real loving couple and I realised I missed Wade but now I feel stupid cause I left he broke my heart but broke his that's why I went straight to the first bar in bluebell that I could find and drank until being cut off by the stupid the i started stumbling about town square.

Here I am still an hour later just laying here on a cold bench all alone wondering where everything went so wrong.

**wade pov :**

I had just closed up the Rammer Jammer for the night and was on way to my car to go over to Vivian's, when across the square I saw a very loud and very drunk Zoe hurts me to see how sad she is now Joel's gone, she always looks so lonely.I hate the upset look on her face when she sees me and Vivian and other couples around town together, so i try to minimize the PDA around Zoe but sometimes I forget like my shirt and this morning in Lavon's kitchen it was only me and Vivian so she was wearing only my shirt and we were kissing alot when Zoe walk in on beautiful smile instantly gone while she grabbed some coffee and left in a rush not before saying something along the lines off " I don't need to see my ex sick his tongue down my cousins throat. "

So knowing I may have somehow caused Zoe's drunk state I feel I should help her, so I go over to check on her.

**Zoe**** pov :**

I was laying here on this stupid bench drunkly singing sweet home Alabama , its one of Wade's favourite songs but he would never admit someone suddenly sits down next to me, I instantly sit up and see it's only Wade he says hi and asks me if im okay.

I slur hi back next thing I know he offering to take me home because I'm to drunk to be out alone.I couldn't agree more so I take him up on his offer so he helps me up and we make our way to the plantation.

**wade pov :**

As soon as Zoe starts talking I can tell she is beyond drunk so I offer to take her home.I couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to my doc. what no she's not mine but you know what I mean she'll always be special to me no matte what.

The drive back to the plantation was pretty fast with Zoe mumbling about how she hates socks or something that doesn't matter.

When we arrived I saw Zoe had fallen asleep on the way over so I got out of the car and went round to Zoe's side and pick her up bridal style and took her into her house while she nusled into my neck, which I didn't mind cause it feel nice and then she moaned with pleasure in her sleep and I know it's wrong but I instantly missed touching her,holding her but mostly I missed being the one that could make her moan knowing i was happing her so thinking about her like that is wrong when I'm with Vivian but still I am thinking about it and my pants are growing tighter the more I do.

After laying Zoe down on her I remove her jacket so that she is comfortable and I Begin to remove her shoes, when she starts to wake up.

**Zoe**** pov :**

I wake up to find were home and Wade is helping me to bed he can be so swwet he finishes taking off my shoes I say thanks and he smiles uo at me with that beautiful face realising I'm awake.

**wade pov :**

Zoe then began taking off her top says she's to hot and then before I know it she's removing her lacy bra, I had to get out of there before something happens cause all I can think is how much I want Zoe Hart right now all thoughts of Vivian gone from my i say that I'm gonna leave and I hope she doesn't have a bad hangover in the I turn to leave .

**Zoe pov :**

As soon as I hear Wade say he's gonna leave I don't know what to do.I feel so lonely and miss he so it's just the drink but I can't stand the thought of him leaving,so then I start to uncontrollably would be embarrassing but I'm to drunk to care so all i can say is "please stay, I need you ".Instantly regretting saying it knowing I'm gonna get rejected.

**wade pov :**

I know I shouldn't but it's Zoe she's my weakness just the look on her streaming with tears makes me want to go over there and kiss her and make is all better but then I think of how good I've got things with Vivian is Zoe's cousin and she wouldn't want her to be upset right? maybe I should stay just as a good friend.

"okay I'll stay " .Then her sad face instantly turns into a cute but goofy drunken smile.

Zoe pov :

I am beyond happy Wade is staying with I pat the bed next to be and say " come to bed then ".After a tiny bit of hesitation Wade joins me in bed not before stripping down into his shirt and boxers to be I remember I am topless under the covers.

wade pov :

It was probely a stupid idea to strip down to only my shirt and boxers but friends can sleep like this right?.

Zoe fell asleep pretty quickly seeing as she is I start to doze off soon after but the I feel Zoe moving closer to now she is laying her head on my chest with short clad legs wrapped around 's not uncomfortable more the opposite so I'm not complaining but then I start to feel my boxer grow a lot tighter as I feel Zoe's hardened nipples pressed against my I didn't remember she was topless until now.

Soon I'm to tired to think about the fact hat Zoe is topless and start to rift of to in to a dream state only thinking of one person Zoe Hart.


	2. Chapter 2 : vivians ultimatum

**(VIVIAN POV ):**

I just dropped Harley off at his dads so I can spend the day with Wade I also wanted to check if he is alright he was meant to come over last night after work but he didn't and he never called to cancel on me.  
When I arrive at Wade's his car is out front but it doesn't sound like he's awake yet.  
So I go in and there is still no sign of him, maybe he went for walk I think but that doesn't seem like him.  
OH GOD what if something has happened to him.  
I then look over the lake a Zoe's carriage house comes in to sight.  
I'll ask Zoe if she has seen him.  
I knock on Zoe's door, but theres no only ten in the morning that's probably early for 't usually be rude and wake her up but I'm worried for Wade.  
So i push open her front door to go inside and go straight to her MY GOD Wade's in bed with Zoe and as far as I can see their spooning naked , OH MY GOD he cheated on me with my cousin.

**(WADE POV ):**

I get woken up by Vivian yelling "OH MY GOD" what the hell is wrong with her today ,then I look around and last night comes flasing back.  
Also the fact that me and Doc are both shirtless and spooning, I must admit this looks really bad and I can tell by the look on Vivian's face that she has already presumed the worst.  
All I can say is "it isn't what it looks like" obviously she doesn't believe me.

**(ZOE POV ):**

I wake up to yelling and with a massive much did i drink last night?  
Suddenly I realise I'm topless and spooning OH MY GOD have I done?.  
"WADE WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT ,I FEEL LIKE CRAP".

**(WADE POV ):**

Then it got worst because Zoe woke up and didn't even notice Vivian she just asked me what had happened last night.  
"Look Vivian this isn't what it looks like, I was coming over to yours last night after work when I found Zoe wasted lying on a bench in town square,  
I couldn't just leave her there ,  
So I brought her home and then I put her to bed cause she fell asleep on the way home but when I went to leave she woke up and started crying begging me to stay and she is still my friend so I did and you know I always sleep shirtless and Zoe got really hot and started drunk stripping so I stopped her before she was naked and we went to sleep, nothing else happened I promise."

**(VIVIAN POV ):**

"you better not be lying to me or i'll kill you Wade Kinsella."  
I'm glad Wade looked after Zoe but did he really need to stay with her for the night but they are friends i annoys me is that Wade always gives into Zoe even if it means doing something he hates he'll still do it for her.  
I know it's stupid and immature to be jealous but she was his first real love in his life and everyone knows that he'll always love her deep for the rest of his life even if he falls in love with someone else he'll always have feelings for Zoe.  
But still there is a big difference between loving someone and being IN love with someone right?.

**(ZOE POV ):**

"Vivian i'm so so sorry ,I was so drunk and Wade thanks for looking after me last night and I'm sorry for making you stay".

Wade said "anytime Doc here to help those in need".Then they both left the carriage house but awkward Wade still had a morning boner after all the yelling and stuff when I woke up and could feel it pressing in to my back but didn't say anything cause of the situation was already awkward with Vivian finding us in bed together half naked.  
"OH GOD STOP THINKING ABOUT WADE NAKED" I screamed at myself in my head.

**(WADE POV ):** 2 hours later

I just got me and vivian a table at the rammer jammer and then Vivian suddenly starts to talk about me ad Zoe."THIS CAN'T BE GOOD" i think to myself.

**(VIVIAN POV ):**

"Wade it's not that I don't like you looking after Zoe but I get jealous ,  
so for both our sakes could you please just be friendly with her or better yet just be friendly and polite and say hi no hanging out with her".

**(WADE POV ):**

"Vivian is this really the place to be giving me ultimatums".

she wants me to stop hanging out with Doc , all i'm allowed to do is be polite and say hi to Zoe .  
WHAT THE HELL ? Zoe is my friend and neighbour its kinda hard to avoid seeing and being around her.  
I love spending time with Zoe but I don't want to lose Vivian and I sort of understand where she is coming from after this morning so ...

**(VIVIAN POV ):**

"I guess I am giving you an ultimatum Wade, so chose your ex or your girlfriend ?.

please please chose me

I know I shouldn't be making him chose between his friend and me especially considering she's my cousin and should trust them together but they have so much history together.

**(WADE POV ):**

"Okay I won't hangout with Zoe anymore , I chose you".

I hope Zoe doesn't notice me avoiding her which I will have to do considering the amount of time I spend with her.


	3. chapter 3 - upsetting Doc

1 week later -

**Zoe pov :**

"Lavon why is Wade avoiding me?,I know we slept in the same bed but I was drunk and from then all he says to be is hi or bye he wont even talk me at the rammer jammer and he's switched doctors back to Brick".

I feel so bad about last week Wade must have been in trouble with Viv cause he's never been like this before.

But now he won't even look at me for more than a second it's pissing me off. maybe asked him to stay cause I still have feelings for him but still he is my friend I shouldn't feel bad about wanting him in my life.

**wade pov :**

I know Zoe is noticing I have been avoiding her because I don't even know how to be around her without feeling awkward.

I'm currently with Vivian having lunch at the rammer jammer."Viv can we talk about me being able to hangout with Zoe cause avoiding her is just pointless and awkward".

**Vivian pov:**

"No Wade don't be awkward around her just don't spend time with her that all you have to do is it so hard or do you just want to spend so much time with Zoe cause you are still in love with her?".

**wade pov :**

I can't believe Viv just said that me Zoe broke up over a year ago,I just think this whole thing is pointless and childish.

"No I'm not in love with Zoe any more". at least I think I'M not but It did feel good to hold Zoe in my arms again the other night.

"I think this whole thing is stupid Viv".

**Vivian pov:**

"Look I'm just gonna leave, if you wanna spend all your time with Zoe and get drunk cause she's so much more fun than me".I yelled at Wade.

I know this ultimatum is unfair and immature but I can't stand the thought of another man leaving me,especially for my beautiful cousin.

**wade pov:**

I was still pissed off at Viv for refusing to hear me out about the ultimatum but I can see where's she's coming from but still it's a bit of an extreme reaction.

I got home and I hear a scream then lots of loud swearing, so I go to check it out.

When I get outside round the corner I find Doc with her foot stuck down a deep hole that Joel dug a few months back to put in a water feature or something.

"You alright there Doc"

**Zoe pov:**

Good Wade's here thank god finally someone came to help."No I'm not alright, I think I broke my ankle it really hurts".

As soon as I said it hurts Wade's handsome smile turned into a concerned frown and he asked what he should do to help and he was so gentle picking me up and carrying me to the car it makes me miss him so much more than I already do .Zoe he's dating your cousin you can't still have feelings for him I think to myself.

**wade pov:**

Zoe looked in bad pain all I wanted to do was kiss it all better but I knew I couldn't. I know I shouldn't even be thinking about kissing Zoe cause I have Viv but I can' help it Zoe is my weakness and always will be I'd still do anything she wanted if it would make her happy.

**everybody pov:**

Zoe and Wade arrive in town square quickly, across the street is the doctors Wade went around to Zoe's side door and lifted her out to carry her bridal style to brick for help.

Both not aware that Dash is across the street watching them and then he takes a picture of Wade carrying Zoe with the caption "Zade is back together people of Blue Bell" and posing it on his blog.

What's gonna happen when Vivian finds out?


End file.
